


[月黑月] 共枕眠

by leafleftleaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 互动结局, 少量奇怪NTR
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafleftleaves/pseuds/leafleftleaves
Summary: 月岛萤蒙头大睡，做了个梦，然后他醒了，醒在了黑尾铁朗的身边。在这张熟悉的却不属于他的双人床上，他们如无数个曾经的夜晚一般，同床异梦，共枕而眠。* 怪文，R在诡异的地方* cp：黑尾铁朗 & 月岛萤；含有一定三馆乱炖NTR要素，苇月/黑兔描写慎入！* 谜の悬疑要素，互动选择3条不同结局支线
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	[月黑月] 共枕眠

这里是一片黑暗。

被子、枕头、朦胧的闷热；居家服、手指、他人的呼吸；呼吸……

呼吸是艰难的，这里发热的空气不够被摄取。不过他甘之如饴。

当然很多人都知道存在着一种说法，人在窒息的时候会获得一种快感，于是总有人为品尝而前仆后继。不过他的原因倒不是这个，比起那种把自己置于危险边缘的寻欢行为，他此时感觉到的，是一种安心。

安心得睡昏过去，把现实和理智一并丢弃……

“阿月！”

冷空气从外面洒进来。

“不——许——蒙着头睡觉！”

然后彻底清醒。

清晨，卧室，双人床上。

“黑尾前辈。”月岛萤被倒灌进来的冷气激了个哆嗦，却没有遵循本能钻回温暖的被窝，而是自虐般地坐了起来，“就算是不想让我蒙着头睡觉，我也这么睡了一晚上了。你现在把我叫起来有什么用？”

“在过去的7个小时里，我给你掀下来了4次。”黑尾铁朗把被子往上拉了拉，“不穿衣服就躺回去，别在这冻着。”

“四次？”月岛不阴不阳笑了一声，“起夜这么频繁，尿频吗？”

“……”黑尾表情逐渐扭曲。

月岛却还在自言自语：“怎么会尿频呢，难道是昨晚太过……”

“啊！你看那里！”黑尾猛然大喊一声。

“黑尾前辈恼羞成怒，只会用小学生的方式来逃避话题吗？”

“不是，阿月。”黑尾没有理会他的挑拨，“这不是你的房间吧？”

的确，这不是他的房间，而他在之前几乎忘了这一点。毕竟这里比他在东京的出租房还要熟悉很多。

但现在不是想这种事情的时间。

月岛从床头柜摸到了眼镜戴上，一边说道：“你刚刚说四次。”

“对……什么四次？”

“你想的是什么四次？”月岛反问。

“掀被子，掀被子是四次。”

“那你记不记得离开我的房间是第几次？”

黑尾在听到这句话后愣了愣，眼中流露出罕见的迷茫。

他努力地去回忆，但想起来的内容却是……  
“我做了个梦。”月岛和黑尾同时开口说道，又同时停住。

月岛扶了扶眼镜，轻声说：“那是个好梦。”

“是春梦吧？”

“……”

是春梦。

这是他和黑尾交往的第四年，无论是日常相处还是做，都已经变得十分平淡。

“和东京强校的队长前辈有隐秘的同性关系”这件事所带来的新鲜感，只在第一年的时候有过。随后两年交叉甚少的异地生活几乎把两人的激情磨尽，也就是月岛考上了东京的大学，才让这段关系回温。

但也就是回温而已。

“阿月真是冷静呢。”黑尾总这么说，“明明这几年好像也完全没有长大，但表面总是一副成熟镇定的样子。唔，是不是小时候那次’成长’，把你辈子的份额都长完了？“

“在这种时候想得很多呢，黑尾前辈。”月岛“冷静地”把某样东西的包装扔到正确的垃圾桶，再把某样东西戴在某样东西上。

但也是仅此而已。

从黑尾的角度看，不知从什么时候开始，月岛每次都用着类似的表情说着类似的话，高中时候那种让人心痒的可爱反应越来越少。两人的熟悉甚至到了一种黑尾不需要月岛在场也可以假装他在那里的程度。

起初黑尾认为月岛对自己失去兴趣了，甚至为此忧虑过很长时间；但之后他想这有什么可忧虑的，先别说这个了，再这样下去他也要对月岛失去兴趣了。这样又幼稚有在很多时候冷冰冰的恋人，给他的痛苦比快乐要更多。

不过这一切终止于某个晚上。

当月岛在某名黑卷发青年的之下，露出一种黑尾前所未见的、近乎是柔软而媚人的笑意的时候。他的个子比对方高多了，但却只是像没有骨头似地任人摆布。

准确一点说，主动“被”摆布。

“腿抬起来一点吧。”

“不能帮我抬吗？”月岛的眼睛都舒服得眯起来了。

“他一定想不到你是这样的吧。”

“是啊。”月岛似乎在思索着什么，“唔，可不能让他知道我是这样的了。”

“……”赤苇京治叹了口气，手指扶上对方白皙的皮肤。

“停——！”黑尾在此时大叫一声。

“怎么了？”月岛被打断，不悦地皱眉道。

“先不说为什么这个叙述这么现实主义、搞得好像我真的对你失去兴趣了，也不说明明是你的梦结果是我的视角了……所以为什么是赤苇啊？”

“为什么不可以是赤苇前辈？”

“你说出这句话都没有一点罪恶感的吗？”黑尾扶住额头，这个动作在躺着的情况下做出来，就像是给了自己一拳。

“不过是做梦而已。”月岛垂下眼睛，手指在被子里捏紧。

“好吧、好吧，然后呢？”

“如你所说，这是个春梦。赤苇前辈的活比你好多了。”月岛硬邦邦地说，”你打算听细节吗？别人的尺寸？我的感受？”

“……不必了。”黑尾轻咳一声。他对月岛的这种态度感到不爽，但这点小情绪简直家常便饭，没有理会的必要。

“所以你也做了个梦。”

“算是吧。”黑尾酝酿了一下，“那是在——”

“我没说我感兴趣。”月岛快速说道，露出了一个类似胜利的微笑。

“那也给我听着！”

那是在更早以前发生的事情。

夏天，高温，高中时期。

当月岛萤久久地、久久地凝视着木兔光太郎的时候，他就失去了往日的敏锐，以至于无法得知自己的行为已经被发现了。

“我知道你的意思，不过别想了。”黑尾在他耳边说，“木兔前辈他不是。”

“不是什么？”

黑尾笑了笑，收住了他的后半句话：不是f……

“不是同性恋，你打算说这个吗？”月岛接下的这半句话给黑尾带来了短暂的迷茫，似乎有什么根深蒂固的认识在一瞬间烟消云散，但他很快适应了月岛此时的直白。

黑尾说：“对，他不是。”

“那又有什么关系？”月岛看着他，露出了一个有点轻蔑的笑容，“黑尾前辈自己是同性恋，所以跑过来和我说话，好像这样我们就更亲密了，这样就是同伴了和所谓的别人都不一样了——这样的自以为是是从哪里来的？别做梦了，想做什么就直说，这一套真是无聊透顶。”

黑尾没有立刻说话，于是月岛又自顾自接了下去：“如果黑尾前辈哑口无言，我只好当做你对我感兴趣，当然你也可以把这当做是我的自以为是。总之我现在是拒绝了，接下来还有别的事情吗？”  
“没有了。”黑尾又喃喃道，“没有了。”

“天——阿月就这么对你说出来了？”木兔打了个寒战，“如果是我的话，啊……嘶，阿月真恐怖。”

“所以像赤苇说的那样去试探，也只是这个后果了。”黑尾苦笑道，“真想不通对他究竟应该直接一点，还是再委婉一点。”

“大概，寻常的方法都是行不通的吧。”木兔用黏糊糊的手摸摸下巴，“总之祝你好运。”

“谢谢。”黑尾说完后哑然失笑，“喂喂，感觉你这么说完我可以直接走了。”

“哈哈……不过现在你可千万不能走啊。”

“当然，都准备得差不多了。”

黑尾把手指拿出，通道已经能够轻松开放，的确是准备就绪了的样子。木兔泛红的身体如他的本人一样炽热而健康。

黑尾想了想又笑了出来，他说：“木兔，我对月岛说你是个直男。”

“嗯？是这样啊。”

“不过总的来说，直男不会和好兄弟做吧。”黑尾捋了捋自己乱糟糟的头发，“不过没告诉他这件事情，也算是对嘴臭的报复了……”

“你有病吗？”月岛忍无可忍地打断了他的叙述，“黑尾前辈的脑子没有问题吗？”

“嗯，据我所知，没有问题~”

月岛深吸一口气说：“1，木兔前辈是直男，为什么要梦到这种事情？2，木兔前辈虽然是直男但是会和男人上床，哪里来的这种设定？”

“啊！阿月唯独没有吐槽自己暗恋木兔，所以你是不是暗恋木兔？”

“你才是暗恋木兔前辈吧。”月岛翻了个身，“暗恋就去告白，我在背后支持你。”

“真大方啊，阿月。”黑尾笑了，“嘛，你不觉得前面的事情，好像真的在高中发生过吗？”

“没发生过。”

“真的吗？唔，不过没有这些的话，我们又是怎么在一起的呢？”

“……”

月岛听到这句话后却怔住了，他沉默了一会儿，保持着背对着黑尾的姿势，轻声说：“是啊，又是怎么在一起的呢？”

黑尾安静地注视着他长长了一点的金发。

“……再次醒来之后，还会在一起吗？”

黑尾伸手去玩他的头发。

“就和为什么在这个房间里一样，我也一无所知。”月岛平静地说道，拿开了黑尾的手。

黑尾铁朗辗转反侧，只得来几段浅眠，然后他醒了，醒在了月岛萤的身边。在这张不属于他的双人床上，他们如无数个曾经的夜晚一般，共枕而眠。

在月岛那句话的几秒之后。

“阿月，你在怀疑什么？”黑尾说道，“不算今天早上那次，我在几场梦里醒过三次，每次都在给你拉被子。”

“所以呢？我应该现在补一句谢谢吗？”

“我的意思是，至少我的愿望是睡在你身边。”

“然后同床异梦。”月岛觉得有点好笑，“说真的，从梦的内容来看，我们睡在对方的身边是个悲剧吧？”

“我觉得很好。”黑尾说，“每次醒来的时候，我都觉得太好了。”

“是么。”月岛低笑一声，“现实里这个准时交公粮，不会拒绝的我让你觉得太好了？”

“别这么说。”

“……”月岛声音却又轻了起来，“如果只是这样也挺好。但说真的，谁知道这都是为什么？

“阿月。”

“嗯？”

“我们什么时候认识的？”

“高中。你三年级，我一年级。”

“在哪里？”

“私立森然高中第三体育馆。”

“看吧，这不是还没有忘记。”黑尾说，“别的不管，这是唯一确定的事情。你给我铭记于心。”

月岛萤蒙头大睡，做了个梦，然后他醒了，醒在了黑尾铁朗的身边。在这张熟悉的却不属于他的双人床上，他们如无数个曾经的夜晚一般，共枕而眠。

“黑尾前辈，如果可以重新选择的话，你希望和我是什么关系？”月岛的声音突然变得比较严肃。

“呃，普通同学关系？”

月岛脸黑了。

“嘛、嘛，毕竟有你这种朋友还是挺麻烦的，又不是人人都是山口。”黑尾抓抓头发，“当你的哥哥好像也不是什么好事。”

“我现在就可以给你这个重新选择的机会。”

“开玩笑开玩笑，不要这么较真。”黑尾想了想，平静地说道：“我有什么样的愿望并不重要，我更希望阿月可以在自己喜欢的世界里生活，毕竟你是个这么讨厌世界的人。”

“我明白了，黑尾前辈。”月岛闭上眼睛，“我会的。”

月岛把被子拉得更高了些，盖住了从那薄窗帘里漏出来的冷色调的晨光，遮住了头面。时间还早，他还能够再做个好梦，再……

是黑暗的、温暖的、混乱而深沉的睡眠。

【凭直觉选择以下问题，故事会走向不同的结局。】

月岛萤在第一时间想到的“喜欢”的世界，是什么样的？

A 四个人在一起其乐融融的

B 黑尾铁朗会感到幸福的

C 和情人共度余生的

\---

【A 四个人在一起其乐融融的】

“阿月！”

冷空气从外面洒进来。

“不——许——蒙着头睡觉！”

不会吧，又来？

……不过他彻底清醒了。

月岛萤猛地从床上坐起来，眯着眼睛适应上午的阳光。不知道是不是错觉，总觉得刚才的声音似曾相识。不过所有的闹铃都是重复的，而黑尾铁朗的叫早也是日复一日毫无新——

哎？

“木兔前辈？”月岛在怀疑自己的眼睛，“怎么会……在这里？”

“咦咦，为什么不能在这里？”木兔大叫起来，“怎么会这么惊恐，你是月岛萤吗？你是不是被什么奇怪的东西给——呃，人刚睡醒的时候果然阴气会比较……”

他边说边往后退。

月岛环顾了四周，像是想到了点什么，“啊，这是木兔前辈的房间吧？”

“当然了，早安啊，阿月！”

“好吧。”月岛揉揉眼睛，似乎回忆起了一点东西。是了，昨天酒精过量的聚会，木兔的公寓……看来就是这个情况了。

但还是有在意的事情。月岛精神放松下来，下意识地说：“刚才做了奇怪的梦，我总觉得早上黑尾前辈……啊，算了。”

“啊，你要找黑尾吗？”木兔却直接扭头吼道：“黑——尾——”

“呃？”月岛愣了下，呼吸忽然有点急促，“等等，黑尾前辈也在这个房间吗？”

“对啊，你们都喝晕了。我和赤苇一起把你们抬进来的，客房正好是双人床。”

“他早上和我说过话吗？“

“呃？”木兔摸摸后脑勺，“这个我也不知道啊，毕竟是你们说的话。”

对啊，怎么在这个时候泛起糊涂呢。月岛臊得脸有点红，而这一幕正好被被叫过来的黑尾撞上了。

“哟阿月，一大早的什么情况啊？”

月岛直入主题：“黑尾前辈，你掀过我被子吗？”

“哈？你知道啊？”黑尾看起来怒气冲冲，“你知道还继续蒙头睡！好吧，加上早上的一共4次，以后可别再这样了。等等，你不会睡糊涂根本忘了早上的事了吧？”

“没有。”月岛语气急促地说，“那我们昨天晚上做的梦——”

“我也听黑尾前辈说了。”赤苇京治走进房间里，目睹了月岛在反映自己说了什么之后从咬舌头到耳根通红的全过程，“听起来你很享受，如果大家都同意的话，的确可以尝试一下。”

\- The End - 

\---

【B 黑尾铁朗也会感到幸福的】

窒息的。

沉重的、滚烫的……

“铁朗君，一定要这样吗？”月岛叹了口气，终于彻底醒了。他把脸上的毛球抓下来，动作却是极温柔地挠了挠它后颈上的毛，一边把床头柜上的眼镜带上，挣扎片刻后，翻身下床。

铁朗却没有立刻跳下来，他趴在柔软的床铺上一动不动。

这会是它的愿望吗？

一瞬间只是想什么都不做的这种愿望。

“还没睡醒吗？”月岛换好衣服，回头看了一眼，“反正你也没有事情做，多睡一会儿吧。”

\- The End - 

\---

【C 和情人共度余生的】

月岛睁眼的时候，笑了很久，然后呛住咳嗽了起来。

黑尾看不下去了，帮他拍背，再用胳膊肘敲敲他：”终于疯了？”

“……”月岛伸手，床头柜的眼镜在辅助装置的帮助下落在了他的手上。

“别总是依靠这个。”黑尾铁朗看得皱眉，“你也需要多活动活动。”

“现代发明就是做这个用的，你还当自己二三十岁吗。”月岛把眼镜戴上——那是一幅老花镜。近视眼在中年老花了之后并不会相互中和，这个悲伤的现实他也是经历了才意识到的。老花的近视眼只能看到很有限的距离之下的东西，不过对于某名重度屏幕依赖症月岛萤来说，当然是近处的东西更重要一点。

黑尾叹了口气，说：“那就起床吧。”

月岛发现他已经把衣服都换好了，只是为了陪他才坐在床边。他突然想起了什么，问：“你昨天又起了4次吧？”

“是，吵醒你了？”

“没有。不过你肯定拽了我的被子。”月岛不知道在想什么，喃喃道：“果然老了会尿频啊。”

不过他马上想起来了自己要问的东西：“说起来……我们什么时候认识的？”

“高中。我三年级，你一年级。怎么，不会连这个都忘了吧？”

“在哪里？”

”排球部啊。”

”我是说地点？”

“真的认识的话，森然高中的第三体育馆吧。”黑尾铁朗皱着眉继续追问道，”你问这么细做什么？不会开始不记得了吧？”

“不。”月岛想到又笑了，“只是你在我梦里问了我同样的问题，而且我还在叫你黑尾前辈。”

“你对这些是有多执着啊。”黑尾嘀咕一声。

“我们是怎么认识的？”

“你不是吧，’回忆过去是可悲的老头子才干的事情’，这句话是谁说的啊？”

“我。不过我今天只是想听你说一遍。”

黑尾铁朗看了他一会儿，露出了点类似喜悦的神情，他说：“真好，我总是想和你再说一遍。”

-The End-

\---

作者的话：

虽然三条线字数有差异，但这个差异不代表对结局的偏好，可以说每条线都是真的，或者都是妄想。

剧情背后有很多想法，好像因为这是篇怪文所以不好好写清楚也可以一样（草）总之试试看能传达多少吧！

祝看到这里的朋友晚上都能睡个好觉w


End file.
